U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,062, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes the preparation of the compounds employed herein and their use as antimicrobial agents and plant growth regulators.
Scheinpflug et al, Neth. J. Path., 83:105-111 (1977) report that triadimefon, i.e. ##STR1## acts in the vapor phase against powdery mildew.
Beut, Ann. appl. Biol., 60:251-263 (1967) also teach certain fungicides prevent powdery mildew by vapor effects.
Solel, Pestic. Sci., 2:126 (1971) examined various fungicides for vapor action.
Hislop, Ann. appl. Biol., 60:265-279 (1967) examined various fungicides for vapor action.
While a number of workers have noted vapor phase fungicidal activity over short distances, it appears that the results have varied and that fungicides having sufficient vapor phase activity for sustained practical use may be rare.